Xander: Chapter Two: Relative Idiots
by S.G.CAIN
Summary: The second part, tells ya whats going on, as Xander is introduced to his brother, no not brother, BROTHERS. "...Gay." -Xander


Chapter Two:

Xxx

"**Your…son?" I restated. **Who really was this guy? Saying I was his son…_sick. _"Your son? What do you mean your son?! What the hell, dad-" I looked up at the man known as my father, but now the question is, _is he truly my dad? Or some stranger…_ He met my gaze, and I could see my reflection in his eyes, which made me think…Why was this new guy all of a sudden calling me his son? Where was this bastard all my life? No… I suppose he's not my father, only one man is. Riff Raffit.

"Alexander," The Lord mumbled, " about 15 years ago, there was a cruel man around. He did…horrible things, but anyways, one night I was knocked out, and your father was watching out for me. This man took me downstairs to the basement to my brother, Jezebel. Jezebel is a doctor, a jackass too. Back to the subject… They committed an operation on me…" The Lord paused and would stare at my dad every once in a while. "The operation…well…it changed me."

"What do you mean…it changed you?" My stomach churned.

"I became female, unwillingly I must add! I hated it, it disgusted me at first, and I hated Riff at first for allowing them to do me this way."

"That still doesn't explain how you're related to m-" I couldn't believe this… "Y-you two… and had me?" I looked over at them both. They slowly nodded, and wouldn't dare look at me. "You both are fucking gay!" I yelled. I heard one of the laughters coming from upstairs once again.

"Shut the fuck up, Cody!" The boy's voice murmured. I turned my attention back to the sickening sights known as my…fathers. I was disgusted. So I truly am a freak? Being made by to guys!

"No! No we are not!'' Cain yelled down at me.

"What the fuck ever! You fucking Queers!"

"Go to the guest bedroom…NOW TEDDY!" Dad ordered. I looked at him, then I glanced over at my…mother.

"Fine, but do me a favor, I don't want a sibling…" I whispered as I walked passed them. I ran up the stairs, and entered the closest room. _My mom was never dead… My mom was a fucking rich man…did he even cared? _ The thought ran through my mind. It was just so wrong. I heard it was always Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve, but Riff and Cain, sick bitches, proved me wrong. _Guess Adam had a secret life. _I buried my head onto a pillow, to try and ease the thoughts out.

"Ha, so your Cain's son?" A voice came from behind me.

"What's it to ya." I mumbled under my breath. I turned around and saw two guys, about my age, standing in the room with me. One had very pale skin, and had blonde hair that was joined with black in the back. The other was pale as well, not as pale as the other. His hair was jet black, except for his slanted bangs, they were red. A bunch of nosey freaks if you were to ask me.

"Well, it sorta matters, since I'm Cain's son." The one with the red bangs replied.

"Yeah, but Izak, he's your dad." The boy laughed at his joke, mocking me and the guy standing right by him. I glared at them both.

"Cody, just shut up." The Izak fellow stated with no emotion. "So I guess we are brothers then, well, half brothers." Great, my brother is friends with a fucking moron. ( I made sure to kept that comment to myself)

"I didn't Know about this until just now! Im 15 God Damn it!! And I'm finding out my "mother" was actually a fucking guy!" I was still in shock. I had forgotten the two boys were still near me. I thought I was going insane, literally…

"Haha," Cody laughed. "You two got screwed! Especially you!" He pointed to me. Yeah, what a jackass. "What's your name anyways?"

"Xander." I said blankly.

"oh kay…" Izak said. The silence grew over our conversation. Brother? Jackass? Dad? Mom-dad-he-she-it? What's next?!

"WHAT THE FUCK!! RIFF! WHAT THE FUCK!!" A loud shout overcame downstairs. Cody, Izak, and I went to their spots on the staircase to listen to their conversation. We saw dad and… the other guy separated. Cain looked red in the face as he yelled at my dad. What just happened now? "THAT'S SICK!" The Lord shouted.

"Well, my Lord, you have Marissa now…" Dad slowly stated. We all looked at each other. "And I think I need someone in my life- a companion. Plus, Teddy needs a mother, my Lord. And I do believe I can grow to love Mary." Now who is Mary? I heard Izak snicker a little, and Cody growled under his breath.

"DO YOU HAVE TO MARRY MY SISTER!?" Cain shouted again.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have already asked her back in Florida through a letter." He answered.

"No…no what the hell, what the fuck! Mom!!!" Cody grumbled.

"What? What's going on??" I asked.

"Ha, we are all going to be brothers now." Izak stated.

"What?"

"Ugh! I Swear your ignorance is on a high level! My mom and your dad are going to get married." Great…it got worse. I'm going to be brothers with a jackass and a wimpy ass bitch.

"Wait, then your going to have to move to Florida with us…" I remarked.

"No…" Cody mumbled. He hugged onto Izak. They comforted one another. Gay…

"We won't be much trouble, my Lord." Dad whispered.

"Alright. You all can stay." …Shoot me!!


End file.
